The Princess & the Pirate
by Eclipse Sundrops
Summary: Sora finds herself accidently stuck on a pirate ship. Warning! this isn't exactly a romantic, or nice fic.
1. Gone

PRINCESS & THE PIRATE  
  
This is not a pretty or particularly romantic fic, but I think it's one of my best, & I'm rather proud of it. Warning! There is nondescriptive- as-I-can-make-it-rape in this one. AU & MAJOR OOC  
  
Sora sighed as she looked at the moon. These long walks at night were nice but there were times when she wished that there was someone to share it with her. Yamato held for no such nonsense. Shifting her head a few degrees, the princess saw a boat docked at the harbour. Curiosity & confusion mingled to make the pretty redhead get up to investigate. No one docked at night, to the best of her knowledge, when everyone was asleep, except for one time when it had been an emergency.  
  
But that explanation did not fit this time. If the crew of this ship were in trouble, why was it so silent? Walking out of the gates, Sora stopped. Another thing was amiss. No guard to stop her. Making a mental note to tell her parents in the morning that a guard was neglecting his duties to them, the girl entered the ship.(Yes, she's that much of an idiot. 16 years of looking at the same 4 walls means that she doesn't know the dangers of the outside world. God I sound like Disney.)  
  
Walking up the gangplank, Sora bit her lip as her footsteps sounded thunderously into the still night. Feeling increasingly uneasy, she explored the ships. After the first floor proved to have nothing of interest, she went to the second floor. The 3rd door she opened showed treasure. Gasping in delight & surprise, Sora began admiring the pretty things there. Caught up in her task, she didn't hear the footsteps until the door burst open. Turning guiltily, she was faced with three men, rough looking & obviously as surprised as her.  
  
Two of them carried a chest. In front of them was a man with a sword at his side that Sora recognized as as one of her guards & with a tremble of fear realized where the guard at the main gate had gone. Summoning up her courage, the redhead stood & said imperiously "My apologies for my intrusion, but if thou let me pass, I shall return to shore. I assure thee, I hath taken nothing." Throughout this speech the men had sat in amazed silence. Now they burst into laughter. "Take ye back?" the one in front said. "Come outside & see just how far 'back' is."  
  
Sora followed him nervously, & when they reached the main deck she gasped at how far away the shoreline to her home was. Turning to the man who had originally seen her, she demanded they turn back with a trace of panic in her voice. Cold laughter was the response. "And why should we go out of our ay to return ye to yer home?" he asked. Sora hesitated. Somehow, telling these men of her lineage seemed like an idea teeming with bad fortune. When he received no response, the man turned to his crew & said "I first laid eyes on her, thus she be mine."  
  
Terror filled Sora. In desperation, she cried "I am princess there, heir to the throne! Release me & there shalt be a reward!" Silence reigned at that statement, but somehow it was not the silence Sora had been hoping for. The apparent captain of the ship looked like he was contemplating it, then turned to his crew. "The wench snuck aboard. Should we cater to a spoiled princess, when her predicament is her own fault?" A resounding 'No' was the answer.  
  
The captain turned to Sora. Normally she would have been indignant at the spoiled bit, but currently was too frightened to do anything but pray she woke up. "We have decided we like you. A woman could be more useful to us then any gold, & we have enough anyways." Sora knew that was right, that she had sealed her own fate. Before anything had a chance to sink in, the captain pulled her away. Sora stumbled, suddenly blinded by tears, but there was no time to stop.  
  
She was pushed into a room, a tiny one with a rumpled bed in one corner. She turned to the man, who said "My name be Taichi. Ye obey me always, or the consequences will be.. harsh." Sora nodded, than was pushed onto the dingy bed. She struggled & Taichi slapped her. The knowledge that the more Sora resisted the more Taichi would hurt her came to her. There were no allies here & her cries as she was being ravished would be laughed at.  
  
Her thoughts became nothing more then a red haze of pain as she felt her maidenhead torn cruelly from her. Taichi was not one for gentleness. When he was finished ruining her he got up, grabbed his garments & left. Where he went Sora neither knew nor cared. After a few moments of her laying there someone entered. Sora glanced up but they were already gone, leaving a bucket filled with water.  
  
After a moment of puzzling, she remembered her mother's only piece of advice to her about her marriage to Yamato: when to marriage is consummated, have a bucket of water placed by the fire. When Sora asked her why the only response was that she would know when the time came. Looking down Sora easily identified the reason. There was blood on her thighs. She stood up, then gasped at the pain. Would this happen every time, or was this ache only for when she was deflowered?  
  
Staggering over to the bucket, she took the cloth that floated in it, wondered how it was kept clean, wondered where the water came from & stopped wondering. Sora gingerly wiped away the last stains of her maidenhead, then sat there & cried, uncertain of any other options. After a while the door opened again, & Taichi entered, almost tripping over the girl in the doorway. "Get up," he ordered roughly, paying no attention to her resistance, with good reason. He was much stronger then her. When Sora was finally on her feet Taichi regarded her for a moment then handed her a small plate.  
  
Sora took the food warily, wondering if it was poisoned. The first careful bite revealed nothing wrong & suddenly ravenous, Sora attacked the food, gulping it down unceremoniously. When she was done, Taichi took the plate & set it outside the door, than turned to face her. In a soft voice he told Sora exactly what was expected of her. "This is not the palace ye claim was yer home. Ye will do chores during the day, as well as playing the role of mistress when the sun sets."  
  
Sora nodded, uncertain of the response he wanted. Taichi continued "When addressed directly ye will answer with words only. There will be other rules for other aspects of yer behaviour, but for now I cannot think of them." Staring at him, Sora began to feel nuMb. However he phrased it, she was going to end up a slave. As if sensing her thoughts, Taichi said "Ye'll no be likni' this, m'lady.  
  
There! I hope this one does better then my others! And when I called Mitsuko 'Megumi' in the last chap of 'Runaway', it was an accident. I just read a book whose main character had the same name. 


	2. Pirate Life

THE PRINCESS & THE PIRATE  
  
Okay, first off, to the many who complained that this fic wasn't romantic, Taichi's an asshole, etc, I WARNED YOU! Taichi's going to be major OOC in this one because he's a bloody PIRATE! I saw Pirates of the Caribbean & loved it, but Jack Sparrow is no example godamnit! Pirates were bloodthirsty, cruel, & cared for no one beyond themselves. I hope you read this this time.  
  
Sora sighed as she mopped the deck. True to his word, Taichi had assigned her the labour on the ship. Despite the chores being long & backbreaking, they were decidedly preferable to the nights, she'd rather not think of them. Sora rang the mop out in the crude wooden bucket then leaned against the side of the ship with a sigh. The sun setting on the water was a magnificent sight, but no one here cared for it. "What be takin' ye so long?" Taichi's voice demanded from behind.  
  
Turning from the water with a last look, Sora responded tiredly "This is a large deck. It requires much time to wash." Taichi shook his head. "I'll nae be acceptin' that. Pour out that water. I grow weary of waiting." No other options but to comply. Sora reluctantly emptied the bucket over the side of the ship, then turned to follow Taichi. The faster she obeyed the less pain she brought upon herself. Inside his cabin, she drifted her mind from her body, wishing to be rescued & returned home.  
  
No doubt the odds of that happening were slight. No one knew where she had gone, or what happened to her. They could even think she had eloped. Her poor parents, they- a harsh slap brought her back to reality. Taichi would not have her attention on else but him. Sora bore the pain best she could, but made sure a few cries passed her lips, lest Taichi think this no longer hurt & find some new method of torture. When he finally rolled off her, Sora mustered up her courage & asked "When shalt I be returned to my home?"  
  
Taichi turned to her with a considering look, then said "Ne'er shall I be doin' such a deed. I like having a girl to keep the ship clean, as well as to relive myself upon at night. Asides, yer parents will have me killed upon the spot should I return to them their daughter defiled." Untroubled by his conscience, Taichi turned away to sleep. Sora couldn't help but feel furious. She refused to live her life out like this! She dressed herself & left, returning to the side of the ship.  
  
Looking over the side of the water, it occurred to her for the first time that she could jump. She could not swim, but death even would be better than this. And there was always the chance that her body would find it's way home, drifting in the currents. Sora discarded the idea as soon she had acquired it. A small, defiant part of her refused to give up the thought of home. Nor would it resign itself to becoming some pirate's toy. She was already ruined for marriage.  
  
The thought took her breath away with realization. If she was ruined for marriage then to go back would only make things worse. Decision filled her mind. To go home meant nothing but shame and loneliness, but kill herself she would not. To run away from it all was her only option left. The next place the ship docked itself at would become her home. She could sneak off easily whilst the crew were gathering supplies. Having never disobeyed Taichi before, it would never occur to him to think that his mistress would be gone when the crew returned.  
  
Comforted by her thoughts, Sora returned to the cabin, where Taichi sleepily demanded where she had been. "Just thinking," Was the only reply she gave, & even those fell on deaf ears, for the man was asleep again. Try as she might, lying there, sleep would not come to her until the cabin was tinged with grey light & the world began to stir. Then sleep finally overcame here & not even Taichi's ire when she did not stir could awaken her.  
  
Some moons later, the ship's stores began to run low, & Taichi decided that they would make berth at the nearest port. When the crew had all left for the town, Sora slipped out of the room Taichi had ordered her to stay in. She had nothing to take with her. She had brought nothing with her, & Taichi had not given her anything. Not that she wanted anything to remind her of him. He would be impossible to forget regardless. All she needed was money, & headed to the treasure room.  
  
Picking great handfuls of gems & gold, Sora briefly flashed back to how she had been thrilled by this treasure at first. Now she knew it was the results of murder & torture. Her eyes fell onto a jewel encrusted dagger. She took it immediately. The jewels on the sheath were broken off with the tip of the blade to be sold for money. The sheath itself could be sold & melted down for gold. The ones in the handle could not be helped, but at least now she was armed.  
  
Making her way off the ship, Sora was relived that the dock was next to empty. Taichi's ship, obviously a pirate's vessel, had scared off others save for the dock manager. A glittering diamond in his hands made for immediate invisibility. Sora hurried into town. The inns there looked more like taverns, which created the risk of running into Taichi or a member of his crew. A milliner's shop seemed the safest route. She entered, trying not to seem too conspicuous. When one was clothed in rags that had once obviously a lovely, rich gown & carrying a dagger covered in jewels, such a task becomes monumental.  
  
Surrounded by the lovely articles of clothing, Sora wondered if the owners would hire & shelter what would seem to them an urchin like herself. Cautiously making her way to the back, Sora detected no one else. Damning Taichi, then shocked at how improper she had become, she called out. A beautiful girl about her age came, blue silk draped over her arm & needles in her mouth. A moment of silence then the girl put the fabric & needle down on the counter & asked softly "Where did you come from?" Sora stared to tell her, but got as far as "Pirate."  
  
The girl shook her head to silence her, then took Sora into the room she had come from. It was filled with fabrics like the one she'd had on her arm. "My name is Mimi." She said. "Sora," the redhead replied, hope filling her. Mimi seemed kind enough. "Whate'er the position would a female like thou have with pirates?" Mimi asked. Sora explained her predicament briefly. At the end Mimi sighed, then said "I shalt gladly allow thee to work with I for thy keep."  
  
Sora thanked the girl profusely, then Mimi took her to a staircase. "There is a bedroom at the top & to the left. Thou might rest thy weary soul there." Sora nodded & began ascending the stairs, grateful for her sudden good fortune after so many months of bad. The door she opened revealed a bed infinitely better then Taichi's cot. Sora dropped her gown, relieved to be rid of the filthy fabric, crawled into the bed & fell into the first true sleep of months. Her last thought before slumber finally overcame her was "Free!"  
  
Sora was awoken much later, by the sounds of a scuffle below her. Clutching the bedcovers around her, the redhead's first thought was of Taichi, but no, it had to be ordinary robbers. Her question was answered moments later when the door flew open, revealing the man she'd thought to be freed of. Taichi crossed the distance between the door & the bed in two steps & griped Sora's arm roughly. "A jewel can erase a man's memory," he said in a low growl. "But a sword can restore it."  
  
With those words he dragged her out of the bed & downstairs. Throwing a gown at her, Taichi ordered her to get dressed. Sora clothed herself swiftly, too familiar with Taichi's anger to dare protest. Mimi was lying on the floor, her light brown hair coated with dark red. Sora gagged at the sight, sickened by pointless waste of a kind person. Taichi gave her no time, but dragged her outside, then turned to the building & barked an order to one of his men. Sora gasped as a lit torch was held to the thatched roof of the building.  
  
Pulling her by the arm, Taichi muttered threats of every kind. On board he barked orders to set sail then pulled Sora to his cabin & threw her down. The redhead gasped in pain & backed away into a corner. Taichi gripped her arm & pulled her to face him. Sora met his glare forcefully, letting him know she was angry. Taichi hit her once more. "What," he demanded in a low hiss, "Possessed ye to make such a foolish attempt at leaving? Yer mine, & I'll nae have ye thinkin' otherwise."  
  
Sora frowned. "Surely", she returned. "And thou art getting a soft touch indeed if thou art letting this go unpunished." Taichi met her angry crimson with his brown mocking one. "Unpunished? Nae. But the best things come to those who wait." He turned to leave the room then, called over his shoulder "Howe'er, ye shant be the one to consider it the 'best thing.'" Sora sank onto the bed, attempting to figure it out. All she knew was that Taichi's laughter was more dangerous then his anger.  
  
Wow. I've officially royally screwed Sora over, haven't I? 


	3. Contented

THE PRINCESS & THE PIRATE  
  
To: Anime Master Zero - No, what's paragraph spacing?  
  
Sora scrubbed the deck casting a worried look at Taichi. It had been two days since she had attempted to escape this ship & still he had met out no punishment. At the table there was much drunken celebrating, for they had a rather worthwhile raid that day. Her eyes drew to Taichi, as did the rest of the crews, for he had stood up. "Today we proved our ship's name, & myself being in a good mood, I shalt allow two of my crew one night with the women, & one night only, for I am a jealous man."  
  
Sora inhaled sharply, stunned. Two? Taichi was not done. "Howe'er, she must touch ye. Thus, the first two men she touches will have her grace yer beds tonight. Sora didn't dare feel relieved. This gave her too much of a way out. Taichi finished with a small grin. "Of course, I cannae be a member of this contest. The first two men she touches, & should she manage not to touch any o' us, I shalt name the men myself." Sora caught Taichi's eye then looked away from the cruel mocking gaze.  
  
The men stirred, most of them leering. The chef leaned out & called for Sora to bring the food out to the table. Grateful for the chance to escape the lustful gazes, Sora fled to the kitchen & took her time bringing the heavy soup pot to the table, ignoring her arms protests. When she leaned over her arm brushed against the head of one of Taichi's more foul crewmen. Twisting her mouth in distaste, Sora tried to ignore the ribald shouts, & dished out soup to the rest of the crew. When she reached Taichi he smiled tauntingly at her.  
  
After a long time, Sora accidentally pushed a man who got too close to her from reflex. Taichi laughed then announced "And we have a second man." Sora, resigned, reviewed the man. He was decidedly preferable to the first, for he bathed. The pair led her off. A long while later, Sora slipped out of one of the men's cabin & into Taichi's. The pirate smirked at her as she glared at him. "Learned yer lesson?" Sora nodded. "I shant attempt anything again that would displease thee."  
  
The man considered her for a long time, then gestured for her to join him on the bed. Sora trembled with exhaustion. She crawled beside him but asked "Can I be relived from my 'duties' to thee this night?" Taichi laughed. "Surely, & perhaps I be considerin' to release ye." Sora sighed & gave up. After a long time Taichi let her alone & she cried from her loneliness as well as her helplessness until she slept.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora groaned again as the closest thing to a doctor Taichi's ship boasted probed her with cold fingers. For the last while she had been receiving symptoms again to the ones caused by pregnancy & with what was done to her aboard this ship the idea was likely. Then again, so was the possibility that she had some sickness. She doubted that Taichi was in any way careful about himself, or clean. The doctor finally let her go, reluctantly, probably taking advantage of his chance to handle his captain's mistress.  
  
Taichi demanded "Well?" The thought of him be concerned about Sora was so ludicrous to her that she dismissed his reaction to worry that his whore would become useless to him within the span of a few months. The doctor turned to him & nodded. "She's with child cap'n. "Bout three months along, I'd say." Taichi made a face but turned, ordering to Sora over his shoulder "Come." She didn't move. After a moment Taichi looked back & said "Do not make me repeat myself."  
  
Sora stood up & slowly went over to him. Taichi turned & continued walking, looking back when he realized Sora was still not following him. He turned back around, made his way over to her & gripped her hard. "Ye may be with child," Taichi hissed vehemently, "But I am still captain o' this ship & if ye disobey me any longer I shall knock ye down do ye understand me?" Sora nodded slowly & Taichi released her. Both left the doctor, who shook his head in amazement.  
  
Six months later Sora's belly had filled out, & every day she feared that Taichi, losing interest in her from her weight, would soon kill her rather than wait for the child's birth. Sighing, the redhead sat down on the bed to rub her aching feet when her waters broke, soaking the front of her skirts. Panicked, Sora started yelling. The room was filled with men instantly, none of which she noticed. Soon enough, although it was like an eternity for Sora, the room filled with a baby's cries.  
  
Taichi picked up the baby & ordered the crew out. Sora stretched out her hands for the child & was delighted when Taichi actually placed it in her arms. "A boy," the redhead murmured, gripping the babe's tiny hand in her own. Taichi gave her another moment before grabbing the infant & placing it on the vestibule, drawing his dagger at the same time. Sora, sensing his intent, struggled to get up before he could do anything, but the child's cries at being grabbed so suddenly were cut off. Stunned, the redhead collapsed back onto the bed. Taichi had just killed her baby.  
  
Grief overcame her & she started crying. Taichi casually threw the dead infant out of the tiny window then turned to the broken thing on the bed. For the first time pity showed in his hazel eyes for Sora. He sat down beside her & reached out in an attempt to comfort her. Sora pulled away, & Taichi gripped her arm. "Listen to me," he ordered. "Do not try my patience. I will leave you be for tonight, but tomorrow all will be as it was before." After this he got up & left, leaving Sora to her grief.  
  
After a while Sora stopped crying & looked around. Taichi's dagger was sticking out of the dresser. She went over to it & examined the blade for a while. It would be such a relief, & surely she deserved an easy escape. Easier then her first one had been at any rate. After a long moment of deciding, Sora put down the dagger. Taichi had shown kindness to her today. Perhaps things would get better. Taichi had shown her once how things could get worse & that was not something she would do to herself again.  
  
Sora returned to the bed & slept. It was dark before the door opened & admitted a rectangle of light along with Taichi. Sora stirred & put her arm over her eyes. Taichi walked over to her. "Get dressed," he said. "And come with me." Sora followed him obediently. The air was salty, & the sky clear. Taichi was silent for a long time, then started to tell her, for the first time, about his past. Sora was sure to listen carefully, not just to avoid Taichi's anger, but because she wanted to know.  
  
"I was born in a plain village. I had a sister named Hikari. Everyone loved her. My family never went hungry, but we couldn't afford to give away either. Everything was happy, until one day, my village was attacked by pirates. They killed & raped, until only I, & the men who surround you now, were left. We were able-bodied & strong, so they took us for their slaves. Eventually we mutinied & took control of this ship, but no one talks about that. For many of us, the pain is still there."  
  
"It merely lies dormant, & there is not a man on this ship who bring it to life by mentioning it. "It's the god we fear most." Sora said nothing for a moment then asked "Where in this life of yours do I fit?" Taichi regarded her & answered her "Yer just like Hikari. Maybe one day I'll even admit to lovin' ye a bit." Sora bit her lip. "Will you give me one night of pretending, for now?" Taichi considered (She wants him to make love to her, not rape her) & nodded the affirmative. Back to the cabin they went.  
  
*9 months later* Sora grasped the pillow hard as the baby forced its way out of her. The room filled with wails & the sound of men in heavy boots leaving. The birth had been easier then before, meaning Sora had the strength to look up at Taichi, who was regarding the newborn with something akin to awe. She sat up & Taichi handed it to her. "A girl this time, then," Sora sighed, then held her close & glared at Taichi. "I'll not allow you to kill this one." Taichi sighed. "She's safe." Sora's jaw dropped. She had not expected Taichi to give in so easily.  
  
"She looks so much like Hikari, in all but her looks," He explained. Sora puzzled this strange statement over for a minute then gave up & examined her daughter more closely. She had her red hair, & Taichi's brown eyes. The colours of autumn. "Autumn," Sora said, then looked at Taichi "I want to call her Autumn." Taichi agreed, but an idea had occurred to Sora. "Autumn Hikari." A smile flitted across Taichi's face. "It's perfect." Autumn light, Sora thought briefly. Autumn Hikari Yagami. The new mother smiled & began nursing her daughter. 


	4. Here & Gone

THE PRINCESS & THE PIRATE  
  
HAVE I BEEN FORGOTTEN PEOPLE!?  
  
Sora looked over the water with a sigh. The speck on the horizon had grown bigger after a while, & she was certain it was coming for the ship. Her biggest fear was that it was someone from home, coming to rescue her now, when things had finally started to go well. Her arms tightened protectively around Autumn Hikari & the baby squirmed in protest. Sora turned her attention to her daughter to nurse her. Taichi walked out & indicated to her that he was waiting. She waved him off & he vanished. The redhead gently pried Autumn Hikari from her breast.  
  
No sooner had she finished buttoning her shirt up then did someone climb over the side of the ship. Both figures were still for a moment of surprise before Sora's mind registered that it was Yamato, her betrothed. She looked at him like he was from another lifetime. The blonde finished climbing over the rail & took her hand. "Come, we must leave. I hath been looking for thee a long time." Sora allowed herself to be pulled up but would not go. When Yamato turned to question her she silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Because thou hast done no wrong, I shall let thee go unnoticed, but thou must go now. Give my parents my love. Fly, quickly, before thou art seen." Yamato took in her words then shook his head. "I know not what fear drives thou to say that, but if we art swift thou shant need to fear this ship & its any longer." Sora pulled her hand from his. "I am lady of this ship as well as thy princess. Do not dispute my orders, or I shalt be forced to have them all come down on thy head." Yamato looked at her in shock, but did not release her.  
  
After of moment's struggle for her hand back, Sora silently said a prayer for Yamato & cried out "Taichi!" Like a flood the ships many hidden doors opened & the crew appeared. Yamato let go of Sora in shock & attempted to get off the ship. Taichi got to him first. Sora picked up her daughter & hid her face. The rest of the crew, seeing that they weren't needed, left. Taichi contemptuously nudged Yamato's body with his toe before turning to Sora & ordering "Explain." The redhead choked out a response.  
  
Taichi looked at her for a moment before telling her "Write a letter. Warn yer family away from here, by stating in it that this is what happens to those who disbelieve me. Any attempt to alert them to the opposite, that yer here, & yer daughter's life be it." Sora nodded. Taichi was not punishing her, & she would do nothing to make him. "I need paper & a quill." Taichi withdrew his dagger & indicated Yamato. "Write it on him." Sora gulped, uncertain. Taichi's expression hardened slightly as he held the dagger out to her.  
  
With no other choice Sora wrote the warning across Yamato's chest. When she stood up Taichi took the dagger & wiped it on Yamato before returning it to its hiding place. "Go to my cabin. Put the babe to sleep & prepare yerself for me. I must return the captain to his ship." Sora exited quickly, stumbling. When Taichi joined her a bit later he was gentler then usual. When he had fallen asleep Sora figured out why. She had not gone with Yamato, proving her loyalty to him, & he had, in his own way, rewarded her.  
  
A fortnight passed. The ship restocked & set course due west. Autumn Hikari turned a month old. Taichi showed one of his rare acts of kindness & gave her a toy he had stolen during the time they had docked. To Sora's surprise, a week later, on her birthday, he gave her too a gift, this time a necklace from the treasure already long stolen. Sora eventually found herself back on the dock at sunset, & made a resolution to herself. "So many bad things happened to me whenever I do this. If nothing happens tonight I shall see what happens if I come out here at sunrise."  
  
But of course she was there at that moment. A boat appeared, one Sora recognized as the same one that Yamato had captained when he attempted to bring her back home. Sora swiftly made her way to Taichi's cabin, hoping that she had not been spotted. Her hopes were dashed when a few minutes later a man she did not know, wearing the emblem of her country, labelling him a guard. Her griped her by the wrist & forcefully dragged her topside, where a battle was already underway.  
  
Taichi killed the man he was fighting with then turned on Sora's captor/rescuer. (?) He lay dead soon enough, & Taichi dragged her away before she was noticed. Once they were out of sight he threw her down roughly. "I told you not to send them a message for help!" the brunette growled before kicking Sora hard. The redhead shrank back, clutching her side. "I swear on Autumn Hikari's life- "Aye, & that be all ye have to lose," Taichi replied, turning to return to the deck.  
  
"I didn't!" Sora cried. "I wrote nothing but what thou instructed me to!" Taichi turned back to reply but a voice rang out. "Of course she said nothing. We raised no fools. The mere act of writing told us what we needed. No pirate in the many seas can spell his name, much less write so well." Sora's father descended down to his daughter & hauled her to his feet, then addressed Taichi "Thy crew is dead, & unless my daughter speaks for you," He signalled, & a sword was pressed to Taichi's neck. "Thou shalt be run through on the spot."  
  
Taichi's eyes blazed with fury, but he knew it was on Sora he depended. She was silent, uncertain. If she denied him, he would be unable to harm her, but if she let him live, only sent him away, he would come back for her. To her surprise, Sora's decision was arrived to when Autumn Hikari entered her thoughts. Regardless of what type of man Taichi might be, he loved his daughter in his own way, & to deny the girl the chance to meet her father seemed unfair to Sora.  
  
"This man protected me, even betrayed & murdered his captain to unsure my safety. Let him up." Taichi rose unsteadily, surprise, gratitude & wariness in his eyes. Clearly this was the first time he had not been forced to fight his way out of such a situation, & Sora's mercy confused him. The king, sensing something, asked Taichi, "So, thou wouldst accompany her to our castle, as her husband?" Sora answered for Taichi "Yes, he will. Shall I fetch our daughter & prepare our things?" King Takenouchi nodded, & for the first time, it was Taichi who followed Sora to their cabin.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Taichi asked "Why did ye let me live? I certainly deserved the fate the man threatened me with." Sora rummaged through the chest of drawers for the few things they owned. "I spared thee so that they daughter could met thou, & because I feel it is but fair. Do me a favour & fetch the aforementioned daughter whilst I pack these." Taichi obeyed without complaint, a true measure of how surprised by this all he was. On the deck the bodies of both Taichi's crew & the king's armies littered it.  
  
"This is the last look thou shalt have of thy friends," Takenouchi warned as they picked their way a cross the carnage. "The bodies will all be removed & burned by nightfall." Taichi rigidly looked forward. "I would remember my friends as they were living, strong & proud, then see them last as they are, broken in their death." Sora looked at the pirate in surprise. That had to be the sincerest thing Taichi said in kindness. The small group left the ship, & it was towed along behind them, on Taichi's insistence.  
  
Almost a year later, Sora lay in bed, fawning over two baskets that rested beside her. Taichi entered the room, Autumn Hikari behind him. Sora scooped up her eldest daughter. "Look darling, they are thy younger brother & sister." The child looked amazed. "They are so small." Sora chuckled "Thou were smaller upon thy own arrival." Taichi sat beside Sora & sent Autumn Hikari away. "Ye hast done yer duty & whelped yer country heirs. Let us all leave, just ye, I & our eldest."  
  
Sora looked at the newborn twins, a son & daughter before deciding. Palace life bored her now, after the excitement of the sea. Kissing her children farewell, knowing that they would be in good hands as they grew, she dressed & left with Taichi & Autumn Hikari on the ship Taichi had once captained, with a crew, & would captain again.  
  
Hehe, bet you thought the last chapter was the final one, didn't you ;) 


End file.
